The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies that include high speed signal pairs.
Various communication or computing systems use electrical connectors for transmitting data signals between different components of the systems. For example, some electrical connectors may be configured to receive an edge of an electrical component having component contacts located along the edge. The electrical connectors may include housing cavities having opposing rows of mating contacts. When the edge of the electrical component is advanced into the housing cavity of the electrical connector, the edge moves between the opposing rows of mating contacts. The component contacts electrically engage the mating contacts in the housing cavity.
Typically, an electrical connector includes a main housing that retains a plurality of electrical contacts. The main housing generally includes support ribs that extend along a length of each contact. However, it has been found that the ribs interfere with and limit the data rate potential of the electrical contacts.